nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mazda MX-5 (NA)
The Mazda MX-5 (NA) (Miata in North America and Eunos Roadster in Japan) is a roadster built between 1989 and 1997 by Mazda. The NA is the first generation model of the MX-5 and underwent frequent model year changes throughout its production run. The 1996 model received a mild power increase for the 1.8 litre engine, although weight was also slightly increased. The NA was replaced by the NB generation in 1999. The MX-5 is extremely popular in amateur motorsports and car culture scenes for having a capable chassis and being relatively affordable. Need for Speed II The MX-5 appears in Need for Speed II as an AI-controlled traffic vehicle that can be seen along Pacific Spirit and Mediterraneo. In the PC release, it can be driven by the player by typing "miata" at the main menu screen. In the Special Edition, the code is "go28". Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit The MX-5 appears in Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit as a traffic vehicle that can be seen driving along Hometown, Redrock Ridge, Country Woods, and Lost Canyons. It can be driven by the player in the PC release by typing "go01" when starting a race. Need for Speed: High Stakes The MX-5 appears in Need for Speed: High Stakes as a traffic vehicle that cannot be driven by the player. Need for Speed: Porsche Unleashed The MX-5 appears in Need for Speed: Porsche Unleashed as a traffic vehicle. ''Need for Speed'' (2015) The 1996 MX-5 can be purchased for in ''Need for Speed'' (2015). ''Need for Speed: Payback'' The MX-5 (1996) appears in Need for Speed: Payback following its reveal on the official Need for Speed websiteWebsite: needforspeed.com (2017) Under The Hood - Need for Speed: Payback Car List. Available at: https://www.ea.com/en-gb/games/need-for-speed/need-for-speed-payback/news/nfs-payback-car-list on October 25, 2017. Stock It is unlocked for purchase from the drift, off-road, and race class dealerships upon completing chapter 1 - Ignition. ''Need for Speed: Heat'' The MX-5 appears in Need for Speed: Heat following an article, revealing it to be part of the game's official car list, was publishedArticle: ea.com (2019) Under the Hood: Need for Speed Heat Car List. Available at: https://www.ea.com/games/need-for-speed/need-for-speed-heat/news/nfs-heat-car-listArticle: gtplanet.net (2019) Need for Speed Heat Full Car List Revealed. Available at: https://www.gtplanet.net/need-for-speed-heat-car-list/ on August 19, 2019, and appears in the NFS: Heat Studio app as part of container 1, which was included with the release of the app. Trivia *In Need for Speed II, the MX-5 can randomly appear with several different body paint colours applied to it. However, in the PC releases of Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit and Need for Speed: High Stakes, it only appears with white body paint. *In Need for Speed (2015), the MX-5 has an incorrect licence plate slot from the North American Miata model. Gallery NFS2MazdaMX5.jpg|''Need for Speed II'' NFS3HPMazdaMX5.jpg|''Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit'' NFSHSMazdaMX5.jpg|''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' NFSPUMazdaMX5.jpg|''Need for Speed: Porsche Unleashed'' NFS2015MazdaMX51996Garage.jpg|''Need for Speed'' (2015) NFS2015MazdaMX519962.jpg|''Need for Speed'' (2015) (Modified) NFS2015MazdaMX519963.jpg|''Need for Speed'' (2015) (Modified) NFSPB_MazdaMX51996_Garage.jpg|''Need for Speed: Payback'' NFSHE_App_Mazda_MX5NA.jpg|''NFS: Heat Studio'' References